The First Dragon
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Final chapter up! The Final Confrontation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd nor do I claim to I just do these things for fun this is very AU, serious and powerful Issei.

The First Dragon

Chapter 1: The Brand.

The three factions had fought their battles, after the second great war of the factions the heavens were torn asunder. The angels and fallen angels all perished at the hands of the devil's, who now ruled over all of humanity. Under there rule many humans prospered, yet many where also enslaved to serve in various households and Magicians ruled over the rest.

Issei Hyoudou was a boy who didn't like how the world was after all he read things in very very old books. The books told him that things used to be in balance and humans shared the world with the monsters who stayed in the shadows. The devils who lived in the underworld and lastly the angels who resided in heaven.

While the ruling of the devils opened the eyes of humanity to things they only had read in myth and legends, humans now intermingle with devils, Yokai, western monsters and other such legendary creatures. Humans no longer received the gifts of the scared gears

Closing the latest book that he was reading in the musty old library Issei stretches and yawns and rises from the rickety creaking wooden cheer. Ascending the stairs Issei reaches the top of them and steps into a hall way closing the door behind him. Two young women in Kimonos give a slight bow and Issei returns it and steps aside to allow them to pass before he continues.

Before long he arrives at his destination and enters the room, before him a man with long red hair and gold eyes looks up from work sitting on his desk he smiles affectionately and the traditionally dressed Japanese man rises from his desk.

"Father."

Issei bows to his father who returns his bow with a smile and holds out his arms and the two embrace. Pulling away Issei's father asks him to take a seat and he does so.

"You do me a great honor by calling me by that title Issei."

"I feel its right you have done everything a father would do for their son Ddraig."

Ddraig smiles at his adopted son and thinks about how much he has grown into the young man before him. Those thoughts also make him sad, if Issei's biological parents were else were on the day of the fateful incident Issei may have had a normal life.

"Still my boy you honor me, I have a task for you my son."

"You found the magicians responsible for the kids going missing?"

"I have I swore to protect people unfortunately our informants have told us the children are no longer with us, the magicians drained there life force you know what you must do."

Issei nods and raises from the chair, his fist clenched in anger. Ddraig takes thoses clenched hands and smiles at his son. Prying one of them open he slips a piece of paper into his hand and nods.

"Show the devils and their magician lackeys that we dragons aren't gone!"

Ddraig turns and Issei leaves nothing but thoughts of vengeance on his mind.

On the other side of town the family of magicians responsible for the murders are destroying the evidence. The lead magician turns as two of her acolytes rush into the room. She turns to face them and nods and they turn and run off to flee. Their master turns to the fire sitting in the centre of the room all their research and bodies of those they drained burned there.

"We are destroying the evidence as we speak my lords they will come for us soon."

The pool of blood shaped like a mirror laughs slightly causing the magician to recoil, the blood swirls taking on the form of a face from a nightmare. It glares with malice and delight.

"One is on their way now I can see his soul as it is as what you humans would call bright as the sun. So prepare he is very formidable."

"I will my lord, when he is dead at my feet I shall offer his soul in tribute."

"A big promise, you will suffer should you fail mortal, death is no escape from us."

The magician nods and feels a surge of power coming from the portal and steps back in fear, as the blood like mirror shimmers taking on a humanoid shape. With a roar something emerges from the portal covered in blood. The blood steams and drops away the creature was big and muscular, with hooves at the end of powerful legs. A powerfully built humanoid torso flexes his massive taloned arms. Turning its head the lion headed creature looks down at the magician with eyes like furnaces. Throwing back its horned head it roars and the room shakes.

"He will fight along side you this shall be very amusing."

With a laugh of pure malice the pool of blood and the face that was there was gone leaving them alone. The demon steps forward sniffing the air and detects something and bellows a roar of challenge. The magician glances around the room look for anything out of the ordinary. The demon focuses on something that the magician can't then a ripple of something moves out of the corner of her eye and steps out from the shadows.

"I have to come to claim your corrupted soul for the lives of those children."

The magician turns to figure clad in black and gold armour a golden dragons head engraved into the chest plate. The shoulders and knees also where golden dragons heads. The helm was a golden dragons skull with deep blood red eye slits. Golden flame flickered out from between the gaps in his armour.

The magician stepped back in fear as the demon steps forward and bellows a challenge at the one in black. A pool of blood forms and reaching into it the demon pulls out a massive axe. The one in black nods and puts his arm straight golden flame shoots from his palm taking on the form of a sword of black metal with gold runes edged into the blade.

The two forces charge each other and their blades clash together in sparks, the magician watched the duel unfold as the blows from their weapons could not be followed by her eyes. Instead of fleeing she continued mesmerised by the dancing weapons. The focus was interrupted with a roar as the demon lost his arm from a vertical slash, before the arm hit the ground the black and gold warrior spun and the blade cut the demon in two.

Turning his blood red gaze on the magician, Issei strides forward purposefully his golden flame causing his steps to leave burnt impressions on the floor. Gazing at the magician Issei felt sick to his stomach. Humans given positions of power only to abuse that power to try to gain more and now they have gotten forces involved they should not have.

"You have bargained with powers you should not have magician. I am the alpha and the omega the beginning and your end."

With a flick of the blade Issei took the magicians head, as it rolled along the floor he looks towards the ceiling knowing he is being watched. Issei lets out a frightening laugh and spreads his arms.

"I am here, I know of you Lords of Ruin and the schemes you have played to bring the world to this point I will stand against you this I swear!"

There is a clap of thunder and the room becomes darker the shadows develop eyes and many voices speak as one shaking the inside of Issei's skull.

" _Your challenge has been accepted by the gods of ruin mortal, I speak for them and they have now cursed you."_

With a clap of thunder Issei screams as his body is mind and soul feel like they are is being flayed. Dropping to his knees taking deep long ragged breaths, Issei looks towards the ceiling the faces there had vanished. Pushing himself up his body in agony still he leaves the scene and urgently seeks out his father.

Well that is it for this first chapter I hope you will read and review pairing ideas are welcome. This will not be a harem story like my last fic was and i had to take it down due to how badly it sucked sorry for that. So please read this one and review until next chapter see ya and have an awesome easter weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

The First Dragon

Chapter 2: Issei's Mirror

Issei crashes into the main hall of his home and shouts for help. Another convulsion oocurs and the searing pain shreds his body again. Two of the houses servants rush for him and call out for aid.

"Master Ddraig help! Master Issei is in agony please!"

Ddraig runs from his room his crimson hair flowing in the wind and his golden eyes forever facing ahead. Within seconds Ddraig arrived at his adopted son's side, Issei convulses again and Ddraig turns to the two young women.

"Help me undress him and get him to his room he has been branded."

The two young women stair at him and with eager relish happily purge the clothing from his body the gasp and get bashful at Issei's naked splendour angering his father. Hoisting Issei up in his massive arms Ddraig carries Issei to Issei's own bedroom and lays him down on the bed.

"Get the two stone dragon heads from my safe I must call my friends together we can seal this and Issei will be alright, now go quickly."

They both nod and run from the room faster than Ddraig had ever seen them run before he turns his attention by to his son he hoped they could aid him in time.

On the other side of town, two heirs of their respected devil house sit to converse about a report they had been given, on the incident Issei was involved in earlier. Both the of them one with short raven coloured hair and the other long crimson hair. Both girls turn to each other with grim expressions on their faces.

"Its happening all over our earthen territories. Magician's that where put in power are committing atrocities on their fellow humans. The scariest incident was in Kuoh itself."

The raven haired devil points to an area of the map that were Issei was branded. The young woman with the red hair known as Rias Gremory stares and shakes her head in either sorrow or frustration.

"What happened Sona? I am certain you have the details."

Sona nods and slides another page forward and Rias studies it carefully while Sona summarizes the info on the page. Befret of most of the details.

"The magician was taken children and using there life force to increase your own powers and as in tribute to something else. Another power emerged to stop her, while we think a third one appeared to aid her. The magician and her helper where killed."

"So we assume it was a revenge attack for the children?"

"It is believed so though we can not say for certain, incidents of magicians and devils causing harm and death to humans has been going on a while. Everyone who was been investigated in Kuoh for crimes like these has been killed in the last year."

"As to that we have a suspect in mind. Meet Issei Hyoudou, mother and father deceased. Born here in Kuoh he moved after his parents where found dead in their family home. Moved away and returned a couple of weeks before the recorded incidents starting happening. He is also transferring to our school as of tomorrow, I do not think its a coincidence."

"Nor do I but we should monitor him and look into his actions however just to be on the safe side."

"Agreed Rias the underworld is also concerned with the angels gone the scared gear system is no more. Yet there are cases of humans getting powers but we don't know how they are getting them."

"So much is going on that we cant get any straight answers we shall both for now focus on this Issei boy I shall report to my brother and you shall report to your sister correct."

Sona nods and leaves along side her queen Tsubaki as both devils leave the room Rias and her own queen Akeno turn to look at Issei's profile again. With a smile Rias runs her finger down the side of his picture as if stroking his cheek.

"What do you think Akeno?"

"I think he is very cute a bit hard to believe he is the avenger but I could see it. I want to meet him."

"We will soon I think, the winds of change are blowing Akeno but I am still unsure what it means."

"Whatever is we will be ready."

Rias nods from here seat and nods and they both leave the room wondering what there future holds and whether Issei will fit in it or not.

Issei stood alone on a circular platform surrounded by lava which made him super hot, but the lava colour was gold instead of the usual bright orange, a short distance away stood immense mountains side by side. Where was he did he die and go the human hell? Issei takes a step forward as a vast shadow darkens the area, falling back and looking up massive neck and head had emerged from the golden lava.

The head was as black as night with blazing orbs for eyes adorned with a crown of ten golden horns and a jaw full glistening sharp white teeth. Issei gulped stepped back more as the head rise and massive gold and obsidian coloured body rises from the golden pool of lava.

Issei moves around the splashing golden lava as the dragon spreads its massive wings and turns its gaze on Issei. Stepping back Issei's knees begin to shake the dragon smiles at him and the smile freaks him out even more.

"Well I must be in hell that damn brand killed me didn't and your some massive demon dragon who will torment me for all eternity?"

The Dragon looks down at Issei and shakes its massive head before letting out a laugh.

"No Issei you are not dead, you are alive but out cold right now while your family tries to stablise the brand you have been given by the Lords of Ruin."

"If that is really the case who the hell are you and where am I?"

"You know the answer to your first question, but whatever, I am Bahamut the first dragon. Known as the Dragon God King among dragon kind. When the universe was still young I drove The lords of ruin back into their hellish realm now however it appears they have come back. The world as you know it now was done through their design, always using worlds and the people of those worlds as play things for their own amusement. This you know."

Issei raises an eyebrow and glares at the dragon.

"Fine the place you are in is known as the soul cage, it is the core of your soul and before you say anything, the reason I am in here with you is that I am your true face. I am an echo that was Bahamut and now you Issei wield his over whelming power. Now that you are branded it means they are watching you and will send more after you."

Issei nods in understanding and clenches his fists, his face turning to one of fierce resolve he glares back up at Bahamut who roars in approval shaking the very soul cage.

"Very good Issei I can feel you resolve and determination to stand them! My gift to you my human self is that your brand will respond now be a control centre for you power, to become stronger in times of difficulty, focus on the seal and roar like the dragon you are and there you will know strength anew. Now return to your family you have a big day tomorrow. Go my young dragon and show the lords of ruin your power."

Issei's eyes open to the faces of his family his adoptive father Ddraig, then his uncle Albion and his aunt Ophis all glanced down at him. Sitting up with a struggle Issei turns to his family and smiles.

"You guys are not going to believe what I just found out."

Issei tells his loved ones what happened to him and they listen intently forgetting that he started a new school in the morning.

Well that is it for chapter 2, please read and review and who you would like to see Issei paired with. I wanna thank you all for the hits alerts and reviews until next time take care.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Dragon

Chapter 3: Issei's New School

It was early the next morning and Issei was up and dressed ready to start school despite the night before. Wearing the uniform of Kuoh Academy, Issei sets out on his bicycle. It was a sunny day as Issei raced to school, feeling stronger than he ever did before. Skidding around the corner on this bike, Issei was racing past people and they were all a blur.

As faces zoomed past in blurs makes it to his school in no time at all. As he locks up his bike and strolls onto the campus he smiles looking around at the fancy buildings. As he admires the buildings and smiles at the students as they walk toward them. Turning, Issei spots someone making straight towards him. The fellow student raises their hand and makes a gesture signally to Issei that they are an ally and a covert agent of his fathers.

The female student moves in beside him taking his arm.

"You are in my class Issei, I have to say I didn't expect the heir of the first dragon to be my own age and handsome to boot. I am Akia and my family work for your adoptive father."

Akia takes his arm and strolls towards the doors of the campus building in which, his class is located. As he enters the school however he felt like he was being watched and quickly looks over the faces he can around him. Issei nods and makes a signal with his eye movement, Akia turns in the direction Issei Indicates and looks back at him again.

"That is Rias Gremory little sister to one of the four great satans. The one with the black hair is Akeno. Both of those two beauties have been asking a lot of questions about you lately, they are suspicious but intrigued by what you are doing here. What they really want to know is if it was you who has been cleaning up the devils mess so be careful what you say."

Issei nods in agreement eyes still focused on him, he glances at Rias at Akeno and winks at them but a small commotion draws his attention away from their response. A devil had a human student cowering in fear, Akia spots this and and shrugs.

"You have to live by your code after all just don't kill him."

"No promises."

Pulling away Issei walks over towards the two involved his face like a thunder cloud the bullied boy looks up n fear as Issei steps in front of him with his arms folded across his chest. The bullied boy looks up at Issei's back.

"Picking on those who can't defend themselves is that how this is?"

The devil raises an eye brow at Issei and looks him up and down with contempt written on his face.

"Ah you must be the transfer student. Already sticking your nose into others peoples affairs?"

"Only when the "wanna be strong" bully the weak to make themselves feel better, so take your chance devil lash out at someone who will not hesitate to fight back."

The devil snarls and draws back his fist to lash out with a punch but Issei's hand shoots out and wraps itself around his throat. Lifting the devil of his throat with one arm Issei hurls him twenty metres down the corridor. While everyone gasps in shock Issei was already kneeling with his hand extended to help the young man to his feet.

Turning to look at the crowd that now whispered among themselves Issei turns his gaze to the embarrassed devil as his friends pick him up.

"If anyone and I mean anyone continues with such antics now I am here at this school, I will not tolerate bullying no matter who you are or what you are, should you be bullied by the likes of him."

Issei points at the devil who he just threw away like garbage.

"Or if you have problems you can come see me."

With that said dragging Akia along with him Issei enters his classroom closing the door behind him.

Much later school was over and done with for the day Rias Gremory sat with her peerage in talks with Sona and her own peerage. They had discussed the information gathered from about the school involving the mornings incident.

"He has become some what a champion, many of the students have turned to him for help."

Sona adjusts her glasses. In one day Issei seems to have done more for the school with one act than she had done as student council president. Strolling around the table she sits down opposite of Rias and rubs her forehead.

"He is definitely an odd one, but I do not think he is a threat to us but we do need to have a chat with him as soon as possible."

"Yeah I agree, we need to find out his motivations for coming here. I do think he is the one we are after but its how to approach him to ask."

" _Normally you would ask the one in question face to face, but you can ask me in place of my master Issei."_

Everyone in the room goes on guard as the voices source can not be pinpointed each peerage forms circles around their leaders.

Something peels away from the wall shadow and solidifies in front of them the black and gold armoured person stares at each of them with his hands held high and scans the group with the red coloured eyes of his helmet.

"I have not come to attack you you both have been digging about my master, he wishes to know why you are so interested in him?"

"Ever since Issei returned here a lot of people we have been investigating for various crimes have been killed the recent one was just last night. My question is this, Is Issei responsible for these deaths and why is he targeting these people? And just exactly who are you?"

"I am Bahamut young lady, Issei is not responsible for taking those lives I am. The reason for doing so is easy. Your war with the angels the power you devils now was designed by higher destructive powers. Even as we speak the magicians and lesser devils are being turned against the ones like you lot, whom treat humans and other species as equals."

The group sit speechless and turn to each other and the black gold armoured figure shrugs.

"Does that satisfy you, my master Issei and others like us fight those monsters but we can't be everywhere at once we could use the help if you want to protect your world and be more of a help to those you rule over."

"We do, we are trying to humanity and others see devils in a better light."

"Good, seek out Issei tomorrow and speak to him be discreet even your school has watchers that is why Issei gave you the display on his first day, speaking of such delays…."

The figure turns suddenly and dives using his massive armoured form to shield Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sona as a blast of dark magic slices through the wall striking Bahamut's black and gold body. He grunts in pain lifts his head and stares into Akeno's eyes.

"Well it looks like you're going to see these monsters up close time we took the fight to them."

With that Bahamut smashes through the wall in a display of force was gold flame erupts from his armoured back he dives to take the fight to the invaders as the others turn to Rias and Sona for direction. Rias nods to Sona who returns it.

"The Gremory house will fight along side the Sitri house to repel the attackers lets show them what it means to defile our school!"

Both households cheer at Rias speech and they leap out of the hole created by Bahamut to enter the fray along side him. Rias and Sona are first to land on the ground and look up in horror as they glimpse the faces of their enemies. There enemies wore the faces of fellow students.

Well that is it for this chapter hope you all liked it, please read and review, and please give me feed back on whati can improve on story wise and the like. Thanks again guys and girls see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The First Dragon

Chapter 4: Issei Transforms

Issei lashes out with a fist turning a students head to to nothing but ichor and strips of flesh. Spinning his gold wings score glancing touches on two more plagued students setting them alight with golden flame. As they screech and flail in there death throes, Issei hears more sounds of carnage.

Turning he sees both Rias and Sona along side their peerages, attacking with tears in their eyes and howls of fury. Nodding that they are able to fight by themselves Issei launches himself at the swarm of flies standing at the back of the battle.

"Using children to fight your battles demon you make me sick, you destroyed their families!"

Launching a jet of golden flame from the helm of his armour, Issei sits the fly swarm he is mocked by an evil laugh from inside the swarm. Issei's anger builds and the flame intensifies but the creature keeps on laughing.

"I destoryed their families utter no one is left the parents of those children begged for the lives of their kids but I took them all anyway. Don't worry though you can destroy them along with their kids! Come forth my plague hulks!"

Green gases erupt from the floor and hulks of plague step of the green mist with rusted weapons. The hulks of diseased flesh moan their agonies as they charge towards Issei as the first one slams into him bowling him to the floor. Behind the helms red eye lenses, Issei looks at two distorted faces on male and female and the pain edged there.

" _Save us please, this pain is too much please end ussssss."_

"I I…."

Issei lets out a scream as they ram their rusted blades through his armour only for the other hulks to do the same. Akeno is the first to react throwing her lightning at the hulks two of the hulks fall back motionless. Akeno watches as the remainder of the helmet shatters revealing Issei beneath it. Akeno focus's on the adorable face and her heart skips a beat as a hulks fist connects with Issei's face.

"Hang on I will save you Issei!"

Akeno dives like a bird of prey throwing lightning, the hulks reel from her blows but the creature surrounded by the flies has other ideas. Lifting a diseased claw emerald lightning flashes out and strikes Akeno in the chest she screams and begins to drop at an alarming rate. With blood clouding his vision, Issei watches as she drops her friends unable to reach her.

" _Remember my human self let them hear your dragon roar you can save her easily now do it!"_

Eyes closed ignoring the pain from the blunt blows and stabbing weapons, Issei focuses on the brand opening his mouth he roars like a dragon with unheard of power. The creature in the flies fires an arc of emerald lightning, however Issei's roar deflects it.

The sky becomes dark and golden lightning strikes erratically turning the battlefield into chaos. Lightning arcs and three bolts strike Issei and his roar intensifies again destroying his damaged armoured form, showing everyone the boy underneath. Shattered armour flies away from Issei only to stop and rush back at him. Clamping itself once again around his person, the metal strains and screeches and remoulds itself flowing over Issei's skin like water.

There is a large clap of thunder and as the roar falls silent an armoured form moves with a thunder clap and catches Akeno before she hits the ground, as he gently lays her down he turns to her friends as they fall in around her

"Power control restricted to level five, I will deal with the monsters just defend her if you do not mind."

Rias nods and notices the changes in the armour. The dragon skull shaped helm now has a horn protruding from its snout, the dragon skull shaped shoulders and knees also have sprouted a horn. Along with a tail with a large golden spike for its tip.

In another clap of thunder Issei moves past the hulks and the tail flicks out killing all them as he passes them in a blur and stops just before the cloud of flies. Issei utters something unknown to the others and cloud of flies backs off.

With a roar Issei lashes out with a punch, the fist flies through the shroud of flies erasing them from existence, sending the creature shrouded in them crashing into the ground with enough force to create a fifteen metre furrow in the ground. The demon gets up again its neck broken and using its massive taloned hands only to fix it. With a green four more arms erupt from its sickly green body, ending in sharp bone spikes glistening with a sickly green substance. Two of those arms gesture to Issei to bring it and he does so.

Issei strikes out with his fists, swinging the demons head left and right with the punches the demon steps back shaking the cobwebs from its eyes. Issei goes to strike again but is intercepted as the creature spins him around and wraps his arms around Issei's waist trapping his arms. Issei attempts to use his tail its it stuck underneath one of the massive taloned feet.

Issei roars in anger and pain as the four other arms stab him with it's sickly bone implements throwing his head back Issei crashes the back of his head in the demons face. After three such strikes the demon lets go. Issei stumbles forward struggling to breathe as his flame tries to purge the toxins flowing through his body leaving him open to attack.

With a battle cry of its own the demon leaps for Issei, as issei spins around slowly to try to intercept the demon. Bolts of lightning arc around Issei hitting the demon and destroying two of its bone spiked limbs. Looking up issei looks into the eyes of Akeno who while breathing heavily and be supported by Asia smiles at him and he nods his thanks. Rias says something and the male and female swordsmen in her peerage attack. With blurred like motions the swords strike out taking out the other two sits of bone spiked limbs.

The demon is struck again by another of Rias peerage and is launched into the air. Issei watches as Koneko jumps back. as some another stares at the demon freezing it solid in the air leaving it as a target floating in the air.

Issei watches as another young member steps out with eyes glowing of power and Rias steps up behind him her aura blazing red. Unleashing her own magical might, Rias Gremory attacks the demon, causing the demon to rage in silence as her magic destroys it utterly.

As the demon dies Issei turns to his allies and dismisses his armour showing them the boy underneath. Sona and Rias nod as if their suspicions had been confirmed and Issei strolls over to Akeno.

Akeno gets bashful as Issei takes her hand in his own places his lips upon it.

"Thank you for saving my life twice my lady."

"Thank you for saving me after I fell sir dragon."

Both of them look into each others eyes and Rias somewhat bothered by this, coughs to get their attention. Both turn to stare at her and she sighs and shrugs.

"The threat has been vanquished I sure we have to let the respective elders of our groups. Issei I believe through our actions that you can count on us to help in the battles to come."

Issei nods in understanding and lifts Akeno up in his arms causing her to blush and begins to walk.

"Do not worry about the damage my fathers followers will clean it up and make it look like nothing has happened. Though I am deeply hurt I couldn't save those families."

The group move on in silence though an alliance was secured, it took the a lot of deaths for it to happen. That didn't sit well with anyone so they walked in silence their victory bittersweet.

Well that is it for this chapter once again I hope you all liked it and that you come back again for the next one please read and review and until next time good bye!


	5. Chapter 5

The First Dragon

Chapter 5: The First Kiss

Issei sat along with his father, aunt and uncle. Issei explained at length what had happened, the battle what they fought and about the families and fellow students. Ddraig sat with a grim expression on his face but nods in understanding to his son.

"You did what had to be done son and I am proud it disturbs you so. It proves you care."

"Still father I could not save them."

"No lad you can't save them all but the fact you mourn them like you knew them shows you have a kind heart. I want hear more about Akeno though my nephew and I can tell you are smitten."

"What! don't say that uncle Albion. I mean I like but I am not…."

Albion burst out laughing and Ophis lets out a smile.

"Sweet Issei has finally discovered women, it was only a matter of time and don't look so embarrassed Issei."

Despite the words Issei blushes anyway prompting a small chuckle from Ophis.

"It seems that we have secured the cooperation of two of the four great satans and Issei hear has grown attached one of their number. Things seem to be going well on that front we still have a long way to go though."

"Agree Ophis, Issei I think you should call it a night rest up you did well tonight."

"Ok father, I shall a demon of battle and a demon of decay is a matter of days whatever the enemy want they are sure want it."

"Don't forget Issei none of the heralds greater demons have appeared yet so be on your guard."

"I will uncle Albion thank you."

Issei bows and takes his leave rotating his shoulders to take the stiffness out of them. Reaching his room Issei slides open the door and steps inside closing the door behind him. With a sigh he falls face first onto his bed and groans. He closes his eyes briefly and an image of Akeno appears in his minds eye. Issei goes bright red and buries his face in his pillows and his thoughts beginning to drift and before he knew it he was a sleep.

Akeno had just finished washing up and sat on the edge of her bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. The mental image of Issei powering up after avenge her injury brought a smile to her face. It was happier still when he carried her from the field the look of relief and joy to see she was alright. The rest of the underworld despised her for being half fallen angel. Issei himself being the only person than those of the Rias peerage who have shown her any kind of warmth or affection. Akeno has a brief fantasy and giggles out loud about where it could end up. Right there and then she admitted that she had a bit of crush on him and wanted to make him hers. Well if he would have her that is. Akeno falls asleep dreaming of what she hopes will be her future with Issei.

The day was bright and Akeno shields her eyes from the suns glare, with a smile she begins her journey to school. Strolling down the street away from her home Akeno surveys those around her. People flow past her, many being happy and talkative with those they walk beside.

Turning the corner she continues and spies Jasper and Koneko who wait for her every morning. They wave at her and she returns the wave with one of her own, as she reaches them they fall in beside her and continue walking. Koneko and Jasper talk but Akeno was thinking about Issei.

"Thinking about Issei again Akeno?"

Akeno looks down at her as Koneko looks at her with that glaring face. Akeno shrugs and nods and Koneko sighs to herself Jasper joins in.

"Issei seems like a super nice guy, strong and yet kind."

"Yes he is, every since the battle yesterday I can not stop thinking about him."

Jasper nods in agreement and smiles at Akeno. She knew that Jasper was one hundred present behind her, Koneko just shrugs and Akeno laughs knowing Koneko supports her also. The three friends stroll onwards with smiles on there faces. Turning the corner at the end of the street Jasper runs on ahead to visit the local sweet shop as he runs on ahead.

"The battles are going to get tougher aren't they?"

"Yes I think they will all we can do is fight though and stick together."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Not convinced?"

Koneko shrugs as Jasper emerges from the store with treats for them and the rest of their friends. Akeno takes and pats Jasper on the head and says nothing more. She was eager to spend more time with Issei so she spent the rest of the way to school plotting how to make it happen.

Lunch time had come fairly quickly Issei sat along side Akia and Asia who is part of Ria's peerage they talked about school and how Issei was finding it. He explained he liked it so far, being around other people his and explained he was home schooled for a while. Asia nods in understanding and looks up towards the clock.

"Akeno was supposed to come today but I guess Rias had her run an errand."

"Oh ok well we will see her later I am sure."

Akia nudges Asia when she reads the disappointment on Issei's face. Asia stares confused for a second then remembers something.

"Oh yeah would you mind coming to our club room after school Issei. Rias would like you to meet her brother to secure our new friendship. Sirzechs is one of the four great satans though he is very nice."

"I see and sure I will go but do you think it will be alright if I bring my father?"

"That will be fine Issei."

Issei turns around to find Akeno standing behind him she smiles at him and he goes red and smiles back with the goofiest grin he could muster. The two stare at each other and Akia just sighs.

"Look you two just kiss already this staring into each others eyes is so boring."

Akia laughs loudly and grabbing Asia by the arm strolls away despite, Asia squirming and trying to fight it. As they get around the corner, Akia stops and peeks around the corner and sees Issei leaving with Akeno.

"Ohhhhhh lets follow them, quick Asia come on!"

Asia begins protesting but again is dragged along after them. It doest take to Akia to long to figure out where the two are going. They follow the two up several flights of stairs. until they reach the roof of the school.

Creaking the door back just a tad the two peek and ease drop on the conversation. Both Issei and Akeno are leaning against the roofs railing looking into the distance. Akia can't hear what they are saying but continues to observe none the less.

"You saved me back there you know Akeno thats two I owe you."

"You got so mad when I got hurt you achieved a new level of strength, not to mention you carrying me at the end was very gentlemanly of you."

Akeno leans in and Issei can feel her breath on his face. While Akia's face lit up like a christmas tree.

Akeno kisses Issei which prompts Akia to gasp and asia to cover her eyes. Issei steps back dazed and Akia could of swore Akeno said thank you. Issei then leans in himself and returns the kiss with one of his own. Akia gasps again as Issei breaks away then does it again.

"Those for the both times you helped me in the battle yesterday. I was going to ask you out on a date you know as thanks but after that I don't know what say."

"Considering we kissed like lovers we may as well be dating Issei. You are now mine and the fun we will have together."

Issei shudders at that remark hearing what Akeno liked to do and that was his fate now but to Issei he didn't I guess he didn't mind. He watches as Akeno walks away and glances back and winks at him making him go red in the face.

Akia and Asia panic and flee back down stairs before they are caught by Akeno. Both excited by the development of this blooming romance and wondering how it pan out.

Well that is it for this chapter I hope you like it and that you read and review. I would also like to thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you come back see you again!


	6. Chapter 6

The First Dragon

Chapter 6: Pleasure and Pain

In place of ruin and horror four massive stone heads sat with hell fire burning in their eye sockets. Before them on disk of dark rock were two kneeling women. Both of the women looked up towards a large stone chair which sat on dais lower, than the great heads behind it. There sat the herald which those who knelt could not see due to heralds form being obscured.

They lower their heads reverence and distorted form of the herald who nods. Both raise their heads and with a gesture a large black water like mirror appears showing them images of Issei and Akeno. Both of them look at the image and wide sadistic grins appear on their beautiful yet cruel faces.

"I want the two of you to take both of them out, kill, capture them do whatever your heart desires."

"It will be done herald, by your will and that of lords of ruin."

Both of the women rise to their feet and turn to leave, they step through a tear in reality and into the world of mortals and smile at their cultists who all kneeled upon their arrival of their masters.

"The herald has spoken as so we act listen well for our mission is upon us!"

While the cultists plot and scheme Issei and his friends had just finished the first meeting between dragons and devils and Issei was happy that at least two of the four great satan's had agreed. The other two however could not make it, due to issues in their own areas of rule.

Right now however Issei is enjoying sitting with everyone, Akeno sat beside him with Rias on the other side. Issei answered their questions as best he could mostly about living with with dragons. They had all heard of what happened on the roof between him and Akeno and wanted to know the details. Issei sits red faced as Akeno tells them what happened on the roof but clearly makes the details a lot more exotic than it needed to be.

Issei blushes as he hears the words and is nudged in the side by Rias who winks at him and he sighs. Akeno leans over and whispers something and Rias tries to listen but feigns disinterest when Akeno glares at her. Kiba offers Issei another drink and he takes it willingly attempting to avoid the stares of death being fired back and forth between Akeno and Rias.

"Hey Issei do you wanna play a game with us?"

Issei looks over towards Jasper and Koneko and sighs with relief.

"Yeah sure I'll join in thanks."

He leans over kisses Akeno on the cheek before standing up and rushing over to join them while Rias and Akeno look on. Sitting down between the two he claps his hands and mouths thank you which prompts Jasper to let out a small chuckle while Koneko smiles quietly and the three of them play the video game. Akeno watches Issei fondly and smiles.

"I hope we can stop these Lords of Ruin. I am grateful though they can't appear here though just wish this herald would appear so we can remove it from the world and enjoy the peace."

"I agree but sadly we are always reacting it would nice be first and have them react for a change."

Rias and Akeno nod in agreement with Kiba's statement, though all three are unsure on how to proceed. They turn towards Issei who can sense their stares and pips up.

"Normally you can't find them but there is usually cult activity in every town."

Issei pauses the game and rises to his feet and looks at each of them completely serious expression written on his face.

"There is a place where people of the cults gather. Anyone can enter but expect everything and anything, is everyone in agreement?"

They all nod in agreement. With Issei nodding in agreement along with them.

"Now that has been settled, we should pick a day to go in and hope for the best so lets plan."

While Issei and his friends plan their infiltration the herald's chosen have sent word out to all the cultists still active, to come together at the usual meeting spot in Kuoh. While they waiting however the herald's chosen had changed something's around the meeting spot.

The meeting spot has been changed to look a bit more fancy decked purple lighting and veils give the place are erotic sensational feeling to it. In the corners and centre of the room brasiers burned, sending purple coloured smoke into the air which had their followers moaning in pleasure or howling in pain. The two women known as Pleasure and Pain devour the very emotions being expressed. Savouring it, they turn to several people dressed as priests and priestess of a local Kuoh shrine.

Their captives where bound and some had been tortured to extremes only one had any fight left in him and now while his beaten friends all looked on broken. Pain and Pleasure watch as he is made to fight to the death against one of their demonic friends. The demon was purple in colour with one arm ending in purple bladed weapon a massive pincer for a hand on the other. The human was armed with sword and fought very well despite his injuries, ducking and attack from the pincer and parrying an attack from the sword arm.

The human then steps in and goes on the offensive scores a few slashes across the demoness lithe body before getting out of harms way. Pain and Pleasure watch in amusement as the human male licks his lips with a feral grin and gestures arrogantly for the demoness to bring it.

The demoness winks and leaps into attack with savage motion. The human was a blur in a blink of an eye he took the demoness's head from her shoulders with the tip of the blade mere inches away from the Pleasures throat. Pleasures own longer blade had been drawn and the human had ran him himself onto her sword, he looks down at the blade the shock apparent look upon his face. Licking her lips she mouths "Nice try" as he finally dies. She casts the corpse aside and turns to the remaining prisoners.

"Time to pollute those souls and make you lot like us."

Pain grabs the first of them and throws her to the ground in front of Pleasure. She leans down looking into the vacant eyes of the shrine priestess before her and nods to herself.

"Let the grand conversion begin."

The priestess begins screaming as she begins to turn into a demon just like Pain and Pleasure.

Well thats it for this chapter sorry it took so long but was super busy with real life stuff but thanks for all the hits and reviews hope you come back again!


	7. Chapter 7

The First Dragon

Chapter 7: Abduction

Issei and his friends had finished their plans and were ready to infiltrate the cult to learn what they could about the herald. Three were chosen to go in, Akeno at her own insistence. Koneko for her close quarters fighting abilities and Gasper to freeze anything that could threaten them long enough for them to escape. The rest will act as overwatch and come to help should it be needed.

School had passed quickly uneventfully well except for the sneaky roof top meeting with Akeno. Issei now sat with Akeno the two of them on their own she was leaning her head against his chest. They are sitting on the grounds just outside the old school that was their clubroom enjoying each others company.

Issei's gaze looks skyward and Akeno can tell he is thinking about about the task ahead.

"It will be ok Issei, even if we can't find out anything on the herald we can still deal with a bunch of the heralds followers. Eventually the herald will come after us themselves either way we get what we want."

"I guess still I worry what will happen if one of us falls seeing you get hurt last time. I felt so angry for getting you all involved and even then I held my power back for fear of hurting everyone near by."

"From what i saw, it didn't look like you were but don't worry about what could be until it happens alright."

Akeno kisses him on the cheek and smiles. Issei smiles his troubled thoughts fleeing in the wake of her smile. She was right of course and Issei knew it but hearing her saying it made him feel more at ease.

"Yeah your right about that."

The two go back to sitting in silence as Rias and Asia watch them from the window and Rias sighs.

"I can honestly I feel jealous of them right now. They sit and each others presence seems to calm the nerves but rest of us are all worried about tonight's mission and they seem so relaxed."

"We should be more like them Rias, times this we have to be positive."

Rias nods and turns towards to Asia to thank her but her snaps around grabbing her and throwing themselves to the floor as a magic attack destroys the window. Outside Akeno and Issei turn and look up at the damage. Issei immediately takes on his armoured form rolls protecting Akeno, as something strikes him in the back taking a chunk of his armour with it. Akeno looks into the lenses of his helm as Issei is suddenly pulled away by some unseen but very powerful force.

Vanishing into a dark portal, Akeno stretches out as if to grab and pull him back as portal closes as the portal vanishes.

"Issei!"

Akeno calls out for him as her fist clenches and she bcomes angry as his emotion state changes she leans down and picks up the fragment of armour struck from Issei. She wraps her fist around the metal drawing blood as here eyes tear up.

"Issei!"

The metal covered in her blood melts away, the wound heals with Akeno not noticing as she Is tackled to the ground by something invisible as invisible hands wrap around her throat.

The demon reveals itself as Akeno struggles her anger and other emotions reaching boiling point she lashes out crying out in rage. Claps of thunder and lightning flash across the sky in response to Akenos emotions. The clouds swirl and gather and a bolt of lightning strikes the demon.

The demon screams dying and Akeno climbs to her feet seeking enemies to take her sorrow and anger out on. Seeing three of them closing in on her Akeno takes the three in with a glance and her instincts kick before she can process it.

Demons scream as three bolts of lightning strike them down turning them into sizzling hulks of meat. She looks back towards the school building and spots Jasper in trouble again her instinct kicked in. With a clap of thunder Akeno's body had moved in less time it takes to blink. With a clap of thunder she reappears with the demon who attacked Gasper sent hurtling through the walls into the distance. His lower arm still attached Gaspers throat. She pries it loose and smiles at Gasper patting him on the head.

A demon's body smashes through the wall with a blow from Koneko and everyone else emerges relatively unharmed. Rias looks at Akeno who frowns.

"They got Issei sucked him into some kinda of portal we need to hit that gathering now and find out where he could be!"

"We will find him Akeno is there anyone seriously hurt?"

Everyone shakes there head.

"Alright let's go get Issei back."

Everyone nods but with a clap of thunder Akeno had already left. Rias curses silently and they all quickly set out in pursuit of Akeno who in her current emotion state had went on ahead via means Rias could not yet understand.

Issei was unarmored and naked chained up like a sack of meat. He had been tortured but due to the power of Bahamut inside him his body healed far to quickly. Which was frustrating his captors to no end as their minions chant.

Pain and Pleasure stroll casual slashing at Issei who has passed out from the pain. The portal became stable making a noise like ice breaking and the chanting stops. The portal then shatters a vast hole in reality. Pain and Pleasure watch along with their followers as a vast shadow grabs Issei and pulls him towards the gaping hole. Pain and Pleasure faces light up with delight as he is drawn towards the void. They hear the rumbling of thunder and the crackle of lightning a short time later just as the room fills up with a bright light causing them all to shriek followed by thunder and the roof above their heads vanishes.

Akeno appears arc of lightning crackling along her body as she raises to her feet and her eyes fall upon Issei as the shadow has swallowed all but his head.

"Issei!"

Issei's eyes open as he vanishes completely into the vast dark portal. Akenos glare turns on Pain and Pleasure who gesture for her to give them more.

"Oh you will get much more. However I don't think you both be able to handle me. Oh the pain you will feel!"

They signal and the cultists attack Akeno smiles as they come she will get her Issei back and she will go through them all to do it.

Well thats it for this chapter it took long to right got myself a new job so training and other things haven't had the chance to sit down and write in a couple of weeks so I hope you enjoy and read and review and come back for the next one!


	8. Chapter 8

The First Dragon

Chapter 8: The Herald

Akeno stood alone surrounded by enemies as she smiles in her teasing and playful way. Lightning crackles along her arm with a laugh she reduces several cultists to dust. Pain and Pleasure howl in pleasure and watch eagerl. With a nod from them the rest of the cultists attack. Akeno smiles and clenches her fist and with one powerful punch, she strikes the cultist directly behind her. With a thunderclap the cultists skull is crushed his body is sent flying backwards exploding like over charged battery. The holy lightning arcs to nearby cultists striking them down leaving them charred.

Akeno's eyes never left Pain or Pleasure's, she continues strolling forward with every step cultists died. Casually side stepping an attack from one Akeno unleashes a bolt of lightning. With a spinning kick she sends another hurtling backwards crashing into his fellows as a bolt of lightning shatters the roof and strikes, killing dozens more.

The cultists break, fleeing from which makes Akeno grin in a sadistic way. With a thunderclap Akeno vanishes appearing right in there faces.

"As I said I am here to get my boyfriend back and to play with you."

With a savage back hand Akeno sends Pain crashing to the ground as her hand locks around the demonic throat of Pleasure. Lifting the demon into the air with one arm as bolt of lighting strikes Pleasure. Akeno spins and throws Pleasure at Pain the demons slam together and again Akeno is in their face with punch that could be heard even in the underworld. Both demons crash through a wall as Akeno steps through the it and smiles sadistically at them.

"You aren't very playful are you!"

"No they are not but I am."

Akeno spins around as massive taloned fist sends her flying, Akeno crashes landing a wall into a storage area. She climbs to her feet with a smile and dusts her self off and charges through the gap, her fist connects with the hulking demons chest and pierces it with an immense bolt of lightning. The demons back explodes to the sound of a thunderclap and it crashes to the ground. Akeno looks down at her hand which is wreathed in lightning in the shape of a dragons claws as the claws vanish there is a loud screech.

Akeno turns as Pain and Pleasure lunge for her and with a rumble of thunder and flash of lightning, Akeno moved and slammed into the demons as they were in mid leap sending them hurtling.

"Guess I will have to play with you two a bit more won't I."

Pain and Pleasure gulp as Akeno walks towards them with purpose and they know they can not win.

The Herald sat on her throne staring down at Issei who had been chained naked to a torture rack like device. Issei was glaring at her intently.

"I still don't see why you are needed little boy but if my masters want you held here it is what i'll do."

Issei smiles he knew very well who the herald was now that he could see up close. She had black coloured hair and violet coloured eyes. So the Herald was the last of the fallen angels.

"Yeah you will only until they are defeated, then as per usual Raynare you will flee for your life and attach yourself to those who come after."

Issei laughs as Raynare gets mad and strikes him across the face and he laughs again prompting her to lash out again. Issei spits the blood from his mouth laughs again as the wound heals.

"Seems I struck a pretty raw nerve there, even my insides are laughing."

Issei was laughing at how true it was his insides are laughing with the voice Bahamuts dragon echo. Issei's true self informs him that he can sense Akeno nearby and that she too as a semblance of his own power after picking up the piece of armour and absorbing it into herself.

Issei nods in satisfaction knowing she was coming for him with Akeno's own friends in tow. Just as Issei is about to mention it however a large tremor is felt as something immense enters the chamber. Two massive clawed legs emerge attached to a massive golden western dragon. Issei felt his rage build as he looked into those eyes and saw a soul twisted and tormented and bound to anothers will.

"You enslaved him you monstrous bitch!"

Issei struggles against his restraints his rage boiling his brand pulses unlocking levels of his power to quickly for his body to handle it starts steaming. Before long Issei is obscured from view by the sheer amount of thick hot steam his body emitted.

Raynare turns to Fafnir and nods, the immense dragon roars and dives towards the steam an immense form however roars which causes Fafnir to stop. An immense dragon of black and gold raise out of the steam leaving the gouts of steam seeming small by comparison.

"You have angered me and now you little fallen angel will face the true me! I will set my old friend free!"

With a roar Issei had taken on the form of his echo Bahamut stared down Fafnir before attacking. Both dragons clash together with roars smashing support pillars in the god like sized castle causing the roof to cave in around them. Raynare flees deeper into the castle to safety as Fafnir growls as Issei clamps his jaw around Fafnir's throat. With a beat of his immense wings Issei flies up into the red tinged sky. Spinning around he dives towards the earth his jaws still clamped around Fafnir's throat. Impacting the ground like a meteor Issei rose from the crater and takes a deep breath. Exhaling a gout of golden flame emerges bathing Fafnir in a golden hue melting the remain stone.

As the body catches light Issei bows his head as if in mourning and spreading his wings he unleashes a might roar and launches gouts of flame into the skies in rage and sorrow. Looking done at Fafnir golden tears ran down his face and dropped in to the golden flame.

As the tears hit the flame they react and Fafnir's form begins to transform into motes of light fn the slowly lift into the sky.

" _He will be back Issei, it will take more than that to kill him. I sent him far from here he will be back once the poison of this place is out of his system. Heads up more enemies incoming."_

Turning the massive head Issei roars his challenge as four distinct shadows appear in the blood tinged horizon. Launching himself into the air, Issei in his dragon form flies towards his new challengers but he wondered how he was going to defeat four dragons at the same time.

Well that is it for this chapter so hope you liked guys thanks again please read and review and I will see you all for the next one! See you all later!


	9. Chapter 9

The First Dragon

Chapter 9: The End

Akeno glances towards the blood tinged sky. Issei the young man she had fallen for was even as she watched, fighting for his life. Akeno recognised Issei true form as he tangled with immense dragons. Glancing around the rubble strewn area Akeno then knew right then Issei was going to be fine and she turns her gaze towards the rear end of the castle the area still standing. Akeno takes a step forward as she hears foot steps coming up behind her ans pins to confront them.

"About time we finally caught up to you Akeno, we seen the dragons battling and fought our way here the creatures of this place really don't like us."

"Yeah I know Issei is battling the four dragons up there. I also think the herald is in there."

"We best get going then."

Rias takes a glance towards the dragons as Issei's immense dragon form swats one of his enemies aside with his powerful tail.

"Yeah we will only get in his way, time to go is everyone ready?"

Rias turns to her peerage who all nod in agreement and as one the begin to move towards the door. Akeno squints looking into the gloom a lightning bolt appears in her hand and hurls it into the gloom. The dark entry way lights up with a thunder clap of an explosion frying at least seven demons.

"Looks like we have people to meet."

"Well Akeno, let's go introduce ourselves."

Akeno nods as Rias points to the way in.

"Lets give them hell!"

Rias and her peerage take to the skies and fly towards the opening. Despite Akenos attack the demons who renamed charged as well and the two groups met. Swords, magic and fists clash as Akeno and her friends batter through the demonic creatures attacking them.

After several minutes of combat they stumble into a big hall and immediately are attacked again. Akeno and her friends dive for cover behind the vast columns as they blasted by spells as the melee fighters moved in. Kiba and Xenovia move out and attack with Koneko backing them up, with the melee demons engaged. Rias, Akeno and Gasper attack lightning bolts and destruction magic blast the enemy to pieces, darkness wells up around more demon and Gasper devours them through it.

The group look as a large piercing shriek rips through the building causing the group cover there ears in pain, as the herald Ryanare dive and lashs out with a spear like staff. Everyone jumps back out of its each and Koneko steps in to attack but Raynare launches feathers from her wings which explode on impact sending Koneko crashing to the ground taking her out.

Kiba and Xenovia charge using the swords both knights trading blows each one parried or blocked expertly by Raynares staff. She spins her staff and a blast of dark magic throws Xenovia back through a pillar supporting the roof. Kiba charges and uses his balance breaker and the knights appear at his side mid charge and attack at once. Raynare smiles during the exchange easily destroying his knights while avoiding attacks from Rias and Akeno. She spins faster than Kiba though and he over extends himself and Raynare drives her spear into his back.

With a shriek of agony Kiba is hoisted into the air as Raynare smiles cruelly and casually throws him aside. Rias power begins building with and Raynare charges her spear lowered. A wall or pure destruction is launched and Raynare charges into it.

Rias smiles as Raynare drops to her knees screaming only for to look up no longer screaming. Rias pauses as Raynare stands up laughing and starts spinning her spear and draws Rias's attack in. With another swipe the wall of destruction magic was gone. Rias begins to channel another attack is hit with an attack from Raynare. A dark shroud enevlopes her and Rias begins screaming loudly as Raynares attack turns Rias's power back on her.

"Asia help the president! This harlot is mine"

Raynare snarls again wondering how the creatures of the realm stay well away from her. Raynare then turns her focus to Akeno again who vanishes with a thunder clap. Cursing Raynare looks all over when she hears the clap again and air is driven from her lungs as shes launched into the air with a bone breaking punch. Crashing through the ceiling Raynare looks around her only to witness the last of her corrupted dragons dying to Issei in his Bahamut form. As her momentum finally slows a bolt of lightning strikes. Screaming in agony Raynare blacks out.

Akeno watches as Raynare plummets towards the earth once Akeno is gone with a thunder clap and reappears again striking Raynare with a punch before she hit the ground. Flying backwards Raynare slams into the massive stone door waking her up.

"No no no!"

The door which now has her blood on it begins to grind open and Raynare screams in agony and Akeno cringes as some vast and terrible presence sucks Raynare in with the words.

"You are setting them free…."

A large shadow appears over heard and Akeno feel the down beats of wings and looks up as Issei's dragon form lands. Akeno smiles up at him and he smiles back and begins walking towards the door.

"They are coming if anything behind that door emerges our world will burn even this demon infested place will burn Akeno."

"What do we do then can we seal it?"

"I am not sure."

The door creaks and Issei's instinct take over and his immense form rushes to the door with Akeno crying out that he should stop. Issei's form begins to glow and Akeno begins to run towards buffet by a wave of air a ball of light erupts from the dragons back and is hurtled at Akeno.

Akeno screams hold her arms as the light hits her. There was no pain only a sense of warmth and love and with that Issei's human form emerges from the light and falls against her. She smiles as she holds him close and looks up at the dragon form once again.

"Do not show concern I am but an echo of him, I can seal the door. The power he possess will return in time it was an honor to fight along side you Akeno this is farewel."

Akeno nods in understanding as tears begin to drip down her cheek.

"The honor is mine great one, may your spirit fly forever."

Bahamut nods in thank there is a flash of blinding light and immense door is closed once again only this time the head of bahamut was engraved on the door like a lock.

She turns to Asia and smiles

"Well I guess that the adventure is over. Lets go home."

Asia nods and Akeno smiles looking down at Issei and smiles fondly.

Well thats it all done I kinda feel this chapter isn't great but I am working double shifts so kinda pooped out anyway thanks everyone for giving this a chance and if you have suggestions on future ideas let me know bye bye!


End file.
